The present invention relates to a golf club alignment system and more particularly to an alignment system for a putter type golf club.
In the game of golf perhaps the single most important stroke is a putt where the ball is hit into the hole to determine the score for the player. The putt requires accuracy in the force of the stroke as well as in the direction the ball is struck in order for it to end up in the hole. In this regard, alignment of the putter head relative to the intended target line becomes of primary importance since a mis-aligned golf club will require an adjustment in the stroke in order to hit the ball into the hole. Proper alignment of a golf club to both a ball and an intended target line is one of the most prevalent problems existing in the game of golf today.
Various types of alignment systems are known in the prior art of golf clubs. Sighting line and sighting devices have been used on and in combination with golf putter heads. Among the better known prior art alignment devices for putters are those shown in the patent to McCabe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,430. Other related prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Delgadillo, D230,615, McCord D241,563, Boyce, 1,654,916, Borah 3,343,839, White 3,333,854, Antonious 3,408,074 and Bianco 3,884,477.
The proper alignment of a golf club and ball relative to the golf club and the proper alignment the club head itself relative to a target line is a twofold process. First the ball must be properly positioned with respect to the ideal point of impact on the golf club striking face at the center of percussion. Then the golf club must be properly aligned with the intended target line.
Many of the prior art alignment devices of the type described above have aided golfers in those alignment processes, however, difficulties nonetheless arise when certain players attempt to align a round golf ball with a point, line or another single representation of a golf ball. There is no precise point of reference with which to make a proper straight line alignment because two objects which are aligned or placed together provide a straight line in an infinite number of positions relative to one another. In the case where a straight line is used to be aligned with a round object, it is helpful but nonetheless difficulties arise aligning objects of one shape with another. On the other hand, it is a rather simple optical exercise for the human eye to align an element or object in a straight line with a previously established straight line of identical shaped or dimensioned elements. This is true with a golf ball which easily can be aligned in a row with a previously aligned row of balls or simulated golf balls to form an extended straight line. This concept is used in the present alignment system.